


Mini Haught

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Wayhuaght Mini Fic’s [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole has a little sister, waverly is in for a suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Nicole's little sister comes to town, Waverly is in for a big surprise.





	Mini Haught

Waverly was excited. Beyond excited actually. She knew Nicole didn’t speak to her parents or well any family actually, apart from her little sister. Harley Daniela Haught was 2 Years younger than Nicole but apparently they looked a lot alike. Nicole had showed her the limited photos she had of them as children and in truth you could see the resemblance but could also tell the age gap. 

 

So when Waverly was told Harley would be coming to town for a week she was ecstatic to see the woman and find out just how much she was like Nicole. 

 

However what Waverly was not expecting was to walk into her girlfriend's house in date night and she her from 6 months ago, long braid and button down. She was confused until her Nicole appeared “waves this is Harley, she surprised me and came three days early” Waverly knew exactly how many days it was, she’s a planner. 

“So you’re the famous Waverly Earp. It’s a pleasure” Harley says holding out her hand. But Waverly stands there frozen. Looks just like Nicole, sounds just like Nicole. She even carries herself just like Nicole. Waverly was a little shocked. “Waves?” Nicole says confused. “Sorry” she snaps out of it “I don’t mean to be rude it’ s just… well. Weird .. not in a bad way it just like looking back a couple of months” she laughs shaking Harley’s hand. “Yeah I get confused for her a lot, works out well for me and bad for her” she laughs. Shit they even have the same laugh. “Are you sure you’re not twins?” Waverly asks looking at her girlfriend. 

 

“Nope” Nicole chuckles. Seeing Waverly this shocked was hilarious. “Hey haughtstuff you still got my -“ Wynonna walks in but stops dead when she sees them all. “Woah…. I swear I didn’t drink that much” she says tapping her head. “Wynonna this is Harley my sister. Harley this is Wynonna the most annoying person in town” Nicole laughs. “I’ll have you know haughpants I wear that title proudly” Wynonna laughs and salutes at Harley, walking to stand next to Waverly. “That’s so got to fuck with your brain” she mumbles before walking deeper into the house. 

 

“Wait! Wynona! What are you doing?” Nicole yells running after her. Harley looks confused. “I’m sorry she’s nicer than she seems”. Waverly apologises. “Who is she?” Harley asks. “Oh that’s my big sister. And kind of Nicole’s best friend, apart from CJ that is” she tries to joke. “I’m sorry we haven’t spoken in awhile. Haven’t really got to say much apart from hear about you” Harely smiles sweetly. 

 

As they speak Waverly sees it, she sees all the differences, sees what makes her Nicole different from her not a twin who’s totally a twin sister. Their conversation is broken by Nicole and Wynonna walking back in. “So waves you had a nice chat with haught redhead over here… she looks just like Nicky so you have to say she’s hot” Wynonna laughs feeling smug at trying to embarrass her sister. “Stop calling me that” Nicole slaps her arm. “And leave them alone” she adds. “It’s fine baby… yes Harely is very attractive but she’s not hot” Waverly turns to Harley “sorry” she says sweetly before turning back to Wynonna. “All the little things that make me love Nicole, her characteristics. They look the same … and sound the same which is weird. But to me Nicole is extremely different” Waverly says proud of herself at seeing Wynonna stumped. “Whatever they both have a great ass” she says as she leaves. 

 

“Again I’m extremely sorry about her. She’s an asshole but she’s nice deep , deep down” Waverly says. Harely laughs “actually it’s refreshing to have someone like that I’m used to goody two shoes army brats” Harley smiles. So she’s in the army? Waverly already liked Harely, but never in the way the likes her big sister. 


End file.
